Friday the THIRTEENTH!
by Shadow Tsunami
Summary: The thirteenth returns and a quest begins.....What insanity will happen? Puppy Dog and Kanashimi Ame please read.
1. Default Chapter

Gah! School i sdriving me insane! Insane ya hear?!  
  
Rin- You already were insane though.....  
  
Tsu- I am a mental tiger! BWAHAHA!!! Bow down to me mortals!!!! (yes I've gotten over my large animal fear!)  
  
Zidane- Welcome to her nightmare.........  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tsunami Da tiger- Okay well this is a story Rinny and I did over at her house, in honor of Rin'z favorite day in the world! FRIDAY DA THIRTEENTH!!!!  
  
Rin- Yay! Oh yah, we each wrote on line at a time so Pure Insanity at its max is ahead!!!! Fire day the 13th! Err i mean Friday!!! Heh....*hides the matches*  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"YOOOOOOOO!!!" Marth screamed at the Camera. Marth was on vacation on Jupitor. "Marth what are you doing on jupitor?" The camera asked him. "I dunno....Vacation, Marth paused, Hey wait a minute! Cameras can't talk!!!" 500 camera appeared. "Can all of you talk?" Marth asked. "No." They all replied.  
  
And then...the evil vile...pink, Darty Kirby appeared! Bum bum bum!!!!! "GWAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM THE EVIL KIRBY OF HOMEWORK AND SCHOOL!!!!" Darth Kirby yelled at no one in particular. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Marth screamed doing the matrix as best he could. "Luke I am your Father!!!" Darth Kirby said.  
  
"Sorry I am Marth Lowell. Luke is out of the milky way right now. If you would like to leave a message please speak after the tone!" marth exclaimed. "Fine whatver..Marth! I am your fathers,brother's,cousin's sister's, former roommate!!!" Darth Kirby said. "But my father doesn't have a brother...he has 678 sisters though....do you know one of them?" Marth replied. Thats when the evil accomplis Roy appeared! Darth Kirby removed his helmet..it was really Kirby! Bum bum bum!!!!! "AHHHH!!! I'm related to Kirby!!! So your really are my fathers brothers cousins sisters former roommate...My fathers only brother died in your class from frustration. It was so sad!" Marth cried.  
  
"Ummm why am i here?" Roy looked around confused. Suddenly, "POOF!!!" A bright light appeared and holy chants of "Yu-gi-oh" appeared. The smashers turned and glared at the two Authoresses. Ok so there weren't any holy chants of "yu-gi-oh" But a bright light did appear and the 3 smashers were "POOF"ed in front of a house!  
  
Marth- The ....Where are we now?  
  
Tsu- The haunted house of thirteen of course!  
  
Fox- The house of thirteen? What kind of cheesy name is that?  
  
Rin- The one i made up!!! So lay off!!!  
  
Link- And we're here why exaclty?  
  
Rin- Cuz its my fave day! Friday De Thirteenth!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link,Marth,Roy,and Fox- ....Umm yah....  
  
Tsu- ...OK well ya haveto go inside this house and get the twinkie! And bring it back to US!  
  
Marth- Why should we?  
  
Rin- *uses the cute puppy look on Marth* PWEASE!!!!!!  
  
Marth- ...I *HATE* When she does that!!! *begins walking towards the house*  
  
Roy- Lets mosey!  
  
Link- Dont be such a wimp!  
  
Fox- Yah your a general after all!  
  
Roy- Ok then Move out!  
  
Tsu and Rin- DONT COPY FINAL FANTASY SEVEN!!!!  
  
*All the smashers in the fic enter in the house*  
  
Rin- Boyz, its Friday the thirteenth! Remember that!!!  
  
Tsu- This house is the begining of your nightmare........  
  
Rin- Would you people stop copying final fantasy 7?! Sheesh!!!!!!!!  
  
---------Inside the house  
  
Roy- Where do ya think the twinkie is?  
  
Fox- IN the KITCHEN maybe?  
  
Link- Lets check the basement!  
  
Marth- Good thinking Link! To the basement!  
  
Fox- Guys!!! HELLO!!!! Twinkie is a food product!!! Food products are found in the KITCHEN!!!!  
  
Marth- Your point is?  
  
Fox- .!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy- Ok gentelmen!....Err Bestfriend, Sock wearing friend, and Fuzzy fox friend...to the basement!!!  
  
-----------In the basement!!!!  
  
Roy- Hey guys! Look I found a twinkie!  
  
Fox- WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy- *hold the twinkie float above his hands like in the ocarina of time*  
  
Link- Heey! Your copying me!!!  
  
Roy- Too bad.  
  
Marth- OK well Good job Roy! You found the twinkie! Lets get back to the girls!  
  
Fox- This isn't logical.......THIS IS MESSED UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth- Fox...Pal ya've gone off the deep end....Lets hurry.  
  
And so our Bishi heroes all ran for the front door......and out the door...and off the porch...and into the lawn...only to find...Tsunami and Rinoa not there!!!!!!  
  
Marth- Hey! Where'd they go!!!  
  
Fox- *inspects the lawn* Hmm its seems there was a struggle here....  
  
Link- I bet they went to Jupitor for a while.....  
  
Roy- Yah your right Link!  
  
Fox- HELLO!!!! Does no one listen to me?!  
  
Marth- Jupitor is cool.  
  
Suddenly Sephirtoh appeared!!! (The bad guy from Final Fantasy Seven) Bum bum bum!!!!!  
  
Marth- Who are you?  
  
Roy- Grandpa?  
  
Sephiroth- No you twits! I Am the all powerful Sephiroth! GWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Fox- We know that....we *CAN* hear the mysterious narrarator voice person......  
  
Link- Yupperoi!  
  
Sephiroth- Oh ok then. Well I am the Author of this fic!!!!  
  
Roy- I thought Rin and Tsu were the authoresses......  
  
Sephiroth- *uses his magical power stuff to make Tsunami and Rinoa appear totally helpless in a crystal box thingy* You mean them?  
  
Marth- OMG! Hes gonna steal christmas!!!!!  
  
Tsunami- *looks at Rinoa* Your boyfriend is an idiot.....  
  
Rinoa- *glares back* Oh shut up........  
  
Fox- *slaps Marth with a book of commen sence* Baka.....  
  
Marth- Hey! He stole Rinoa and Tsunami!!! Get him!!!  
  
Sephiroth- Stay back clowns! *unshieths his Masamune (his sword!)* Or else the nice Authoresses get it!  
  
Roy- You'll never get away with this Sephy!!!  
  
Link-Ya for we have a greater power than your black materia!!!  
  
Rinoa and Tsunami were shocked. The characters that they constanty teased and annoyed were standing up for them! All of them! They were gonna save Rin and Tsu!  
  
Sephiroth- And what would that be?  
  
Fox,Link,Marth, and Roy- The power of a bombomb!!!!! *They all bust out with a bombomb which all hit sephy*  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sephy is blown far away...but end up hitting the screen face first.  
  
Tsunami- *who is still trapped inside the box crytal thing* Game!!!!!!!! This games winner is Smasher Team!!!!  
  
Marth- *spins his sword around in circles* Moto hintru Kininethra  
  
Fox- *twirls his gun around and put it in his pocket* Mission complete!  
  
Link- *does a few swipes with his sword and then raises it up*  
  
Roy- *spins his sword around and put it back in its case* Kushita Kamata! [Note that we have no clue what roy and marth are saying or if we even spelled any of that right]  
  
Marth- Ok guys time to go home!  
  
Link- Yay!  
  
Rinoa- Umm HELLO! What about us?  
  
Roy- Oh yah.....But how do we get you out?  
  
Tsu- Try the little button that says "off" maybe.......  
  
Marth- *presses the button and the crystal box surrouding Tsunami and Rinoa dissapears* Wow! Easy!  
  
Rinoa- Isn't it. Now wheres the twinkie?  
  
Fox- Here! *snags the delicious snack from Roy and hands it to Rin* Well that wasn't such a bad Friday the thirteenth after all  
  
Tsu- So why did you save us???  
  
Link- Well....Ya give good coffee breaks!  
  
Rin and Tsu- THATS IT?!?!?!!?!  
  
Marth- Well ummmm ya---AHHHH RUN!!!!!!!  
  
The bishi boiz were chased away by a very mad Rinoa and a ticked off Tsunami. So maybe Friday the thirteenth wasn't so great.....The end....or is it???? Of course it is! Can't you read!!!!??  
  
------------  
  
So it wasn't our greatest.....be nice. We had nothing better to do. 


	2. Chapter Two

We dont own anything but a Link and Princess Garnet toy!  
  
----------------------  
  
Tsu- Welcome back to Friday De Thirteenth!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy- Tsunami....Its Sunday the 15th though.......  
  
Tsu- Who really cares!!!!!! People seemed to like this stroy so its gonna be continued!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Rin- HEEY! I'm here too!!! Meanie.....Well anywhoz, we're doing the one line per author thingy or whatver so more insanity ahead! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Marth-..... -_-;; Roy, We're doomed.....  
  
Roy-.....hai hai....*sigh*  
  
---------------------  
  
All the Smashers were sitting around in The HQ. Well our fave characters were anyway. (Fox,Marth,Roy, and Link)  
  
Marth- *reading a magazine* I'm bored.....  
  
Roy- Me too....  
  
Link- Me three...  
  
Fox- Me....aw heck this joke is getting old.  
  
Yes. The pack was bored....Hard to tell huh? Not the "I'm bored so i'll clean my room." But the "Lets wreck some havoc bored"  
  
Link- What day is it?  
  
Marth- *looks at the claender* Friday the thirteenth????  
  
Fox- WHAT?! But it was just two days ago!!!  
  
Roy- Cool!!!!  
  
Suddenly our smashers were teleported into a room. It was a dark and stormy...er it was a dark room. Except for the one light that seemed to be made by the TV.  
  
Fox- Guys, where are we???  
  
A light clicked on right after Fox's statment, blinding the smashers momentarilly. They looked around to see misc. pictures of ssbm and final fantasy all over the ground. And a quick movement is made in the corner of the room. The smashes all looked in the direction to see....a bed and nothing more.....  
  
Mysterious Person- HEEEYA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth- ......! *has a sword held up to his neck*  
  
Roy- Eeep.....  
  
Fox- Rinoa???? Is that you?  
  
Rinoa- Huh? Oh Fox, Hi! *realizes who she would kill with one move of her wrist* ....uh oh *hides the sword behind her* Hi guys! *takes a few steps back*  
  
The bishi boiz all finally realized what she was wearing......A white tanktop, with extreamly baggy pants...Both articals of cloths are covered with Chibi Marthz.  
  
Marth- *blushes profusely* Umm why are we at Rin'z house.....?  
  
Fox- Can we leave?  
  
Link- Please?  
  
Rin- *evil yet innocent looking grin* Sure! *runs outta the room and towards the computer*  
  
All the Bishiz- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
But it was too late...the comp had been turned on and Rin was typing away profusely. And what do ya know,"POOF!" all the bishi boiz were "POOF!"ed back to...the house of thirteen!!!!!  
  
Roy- *looks around* Uh oh...guys i think we're back here again......  
  
Link- Awwww deku nuts!  
  
Fox- Well...what do you think the plot is this time?  
  
Marth- Heey! Look guys! I found a map! *holds up the map proudly*  
  
Tsu- Good job Marth! Cuz your really gonna need that thing today! BWAHAHAHA- -er....i didn't say that....  
  
Link- What the plot today?  
  
Tsu- Well you haveto find...each of your weapons while avoiding the dangerous objects!! Yah thats it! ^_^;;  
  
All the bishi boiz- *notice their weapins are gone* ARGH! NOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Tsu- Bye! *runs into the house*  
  
Link- Great now i can only kick.....  
  
Marth and Roy- We can only grab things and throw them!!!!!  
  
Fox- Well no biggie for me....my only weapon was my laser gun *Marth,Roy, and Link all glare at him*  
  
Roy- So whats the map say Marth?  
  
Marth- *unfolds the map* Umm its a map of the same house but it has several letters on it now..."TIAR" "MIM" "LLLL" and "IDKK" ....o-kay.....0.o  
  
Fox- I guess we'll have to figure out what those stands for.....  
  
Link- Who comes up with these crazy names and whatnot.....?  
  
Rin'z voice- ME!!!!!!! Now hush and do as your told!!!!  
  
Roy- *looks around* Who do you think you are, god?!  
  
Rin'z voice- Umm maybe....  
  
Marth- Cool my girlfriend is a god or sumthin! (I, Tsunami typed him to say that not Rin XP)  
  
Rin'z voice- Roy...act like Avril Lavigne!!!!  
  
Roy- He was a skater boi! She said see ya later boi! He wasn't good enough for her! She had a pretty face but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth!  
  
Rin'z voice-...OK thats enough.....heh...now to the mansion!!!!!!  
  
-------------After the boiz were "POOF"ed into the mansion......  
  
Link- Hey guys lets go in order..so we'll go to "TIAR" first and so on  
  
The other Bishiz- Okay.  
  
"TAIR" wasn't very far away. In fact they just had to cross what appeared to be the library. The door to what the map said was compleatly painted Red, which freaked everyone but Roy. The door handle was a bright golden color, but you dont really care about the door do you?  
  
Fox- Someone open it.......  
  
Link- No....  
  
Marth- *plays with his tiara* Umm why dont you Roy?  
  
Roy- Yall are such wimps! *kicks down the door*  
  
Msterious Girl- HEY! THis place is just rental! Who dares bust down the door!!!!!!  
  
Roy- I General Roy of Pharae Principality!  
  
Ame- ITS ROY!!!!! *jumps out of the shadows*  
  
All the bishi boiz- Its her!!!! *jumps backwards and try to get close to the wall as possible*  
  
Ame- Roy! *hugs him*  
  
Roy- NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Fox- Umm....Ame so what room are we in? *thinks to himself: hopefully shell get sidetracked*  
  
Ame- *looks up but doesn't let go of Roy* Oh this is "THIS IS AME"S ROOM"  
  
Marth- That explains "TIAR"...But Ame can you let go of Roy so we can get our stuff back?  
  
Ame- NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Roy- Dont worry guys...just go on without me...I can take care of myself....  
  
Link- We cant leave you!!!  
  
Roy- GO! Hurry!!!  
  
The three remaining Bishiz- *run away from "TIAR"*  
  
---------Back in the main hallway.....  
  
Fox- Roy.....*looks at the ground*  
  
Link- He sacreficed himself for us.....  
  
Marth- Guys! Hes not dead!!!!!!! Hes just with Ame!  
  
Fox- Hmmm? Oh yah, true....Lets go get our stuff so we can get Roy back!  
  
Link- But what if that other areas are just like the last one.....  
  
Marth- We'll take that chance! Lets move out! Onward to victory knights of Aritia and the recapture of Talus!!!  
  
Link and Fox-.........?????? .  
  
Marth- Oh sorry.....Heh I forgot where we were....*pulls out the map* OK next is "MIM"  
  
Fox- Mim? This is getting weirder by the min.....  
  
Link- *looks at the Map also* It looks like its on the opposite side of the house than "TIAR" Kay this should be easy to find.....  
  
After 10 min of getting lost and crashing into walls the three bishiz finally made it to where they guessed they were supposted to be.....sadly....  
  
Mysterious Girl #2- Do ya have an appointment?  
  
Link- Oh darn.....  
  
Fox-....This madness aint gonna cease is it?  
  
Rinoa- NEVA!!!!!  
  
Marth- Uh oh.....*tries to run away*  
  
Rinoa- Yoink! *hugs Marth before he can leave* Caught you!  
  
Fox and Link- MARTH!!!! NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Puppy Dog- *appears out of nowhere* Hey! Look its Marth! ^_^  
  
Marth- Oh well PDz not so bad....^_^;;  
  
Rinoa- Lets go Puppy Dog! *begins to drag Marth away with PD following him*  
  
Fox- *tries to run after Marth but is stopped by Link* Link! We have to save him!  
  
Link- Theres nothing we can do.....  
  
Marth- Remember Roy! Save our stuff! I'll be fine!!! Dont worry abut me!!!!! Catch!!! *tosses them the map*  
  
Fox- ..... *chatches it* *Fox and Link walk out of the room hesitantly*  
  
------------In the main hallway again  
  
Fox- We keep losing a friend every time we enter a section of this house......  
  
Link- Dont worry.....We'll save them from those "evil" fangirlz. Wherez our next destination and what was the name of that last place?  
  
Fox- *unfolds the map* ....We go to..."LLLL" next....*sqints* Hey! The name appeared! Instead of "MIM" it says..."Marth is mine" ....well that explains the Marth fans...... Lets go.....  
  
------------------  
  
Tsunami- Yes a cliffhanger i think! We got bored of typing so you'l haveto figure out what is to become of Link and the kitsune next chappy. Oh yah...Roy and Marth are FINE! Comleatly fine, trust me! And Ame got Roy! That tells ya i was feeling generous.....  
  
Rin- Oh yah and Puppy Dog....Sorry if we made Marth and idiot in the last chapter. We tried to make him noble of somesort this time. ^_^ Please R&R people!!! 


End file.
